mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rarity/Gallery/Season 2 episodes 14-26
The Last Roundup Twilight in the Crowd S2E14.png Written Script and Golden Harvest with filly Dinky Doo S2E14.png Applejack boards the train S2E14.png Pinkie Pie eating lots of taffy S2E14.png Pinkie Pie eating lots and lots of taffy S2E14.png Applejack Mayor 5 S2E14.png Sarsaparilla Pinkie Pie when the train departs S2E14.png Hiding at Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png Giving a surprise party S2E14.png Disappoint S02E14.png Reading Applejack's letter S2E14.png Rarity AppleBumpkin shocked S02E14.png Rarity dramatic gasp S2E14.png|*Dramatic Gasp* Rarity just dreadful S2E14.png|"Something just dreadful must of happen..." Rarity make her not S2E14.png|"To make her..." Rarity not return S2E14.png|"Not return." Setting out to find Applejack S2E14.png Equestria Rodeo competition stadium in Canterlot S2E14.png Rarity have you seen Applejack S2E14.png|Have you seen this pony? Applejack photograph close up S2E14.png Pinkie Pie follows Caramel S2E14.png Searching for Applejack at the rodeo site S2E14.png Cleaning up the corral S2E14.png Rarity dusting herself S2E14.png|Rarity dusting herself off. Main six minus Applejack looking happy S02E14.png Pony pointing in the direction Applejack went S2E14.png Rarity, Pinkie, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow - you kidding?.S02E14.png|Oh dear, all the way over there? Train ride to Dodge Junction S2E14.png Pinkie Pie wanting to use a restroom S2E14.png Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity leaving the train S2E14.png Pinkie Pie darting out of the train S2E14.png Rarity & Fluttershy mane flow S2E14.png|My hair!! Pinkie Pie finds Applejack near the Dodge Junction station S2E14.png Pinkie Pie pointing when she finds Applejack S2E14.png Rarity Applejack thank heavens S2E14.png|"Oh Applejack! Thanks heavens." Rarity "Yes, why here?" S2E14.png|"Yes, why here?" Rarity she being random S2E14.png|Oh my, Pinkie now is not the time to worry about snacks. Meeting Cherry Jubilee S2E14.png Rarity you are S2E14.png|"And you are?" Rarity she said boss S2E14.png|Did she say boss? Main six gather around Cherry Jubilee S2E14.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash mixed reactions S2E14.png|Hmm, I find it hard to believe her. Mixed emotions about Applejack leaving S2E14.png|Aw, sad Rarity! New helpers S2E14.png Cherry sorters S2E14.png 5 main ponies lining up to work in the cherry factory S2E14.png|Rarity doesn't look too happy about her new uniform. Main ponies ready to work in the cherry factory S02E14.png Rarity well uhh S2E14.png|"Well uhh!?" Rarity you made S2E14.png|"You made..." Rarity working cherry orchard S2E14.png|"Working on a cherry orchard." Rarity so delightful S2E14.png|"Sound so delightful." Rarity oops near miss S2E14.png|Oops near miss. Rarity sorting cherries S2E14.png|Sorting cherries. Rarity keeping eye S2E14.png|Oh almost didn't see you. Rarity near miss S2E14.png|Help me here Twilight! Twilight, Rainbow, and Rarity question Applejack S2E14.png|"And how did you meet Miss Jubilee?" Rarity & Twilight S2E14.png Twilight "book on organized orchards" S2E14.png|Rarity is seeing that Twilight wants to lie. Rarity's awkward smile S2E14.png Rarity because S2E14.png|Rarity looking cute! Rarity insulted Applejack's hair S2E14.png|"Was it because you were insulted when I insulted your hair?" Cherry factory gasp S2E14.png Cherry factory mess S2E14.png Rarity yes S2E14.png|"Yes..." Rarity desperate times S2E14.png|"Desperate times call..." Rarity desperate measures S2E14.png|"For desperate measures." Rarity & Rainbow Dash mutral S2E14.png|Rarity and Rainbow Dash share mutual thoughts. Closing in on Applejack in the cherry orchards S2E14.png|Emerging from the trees like ninjas. Applejack giving in at the cherry orchards S2E14.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash happy S2E14.png|Rarity is happy as a shiny diamond. Ponies walking S02E14.png Twilight knocking S2E14.png|Waiting for Applejack. Twilight opening the door S02E14.png Pinkie Pie good morning S2E14.png Rainbow Dash expecting this S2E14.png Pinkie Pie Shock S2E14.png Pinkie Pie Furious S2E14.png|Uh-oh... Pinkie Pie about to blow her top S2E14.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash dannnnnng S2E14.png|Dannnnnnnng! Main ponies following Pinkie S02E14.png Main ponies running to Applejack S02E14.png Pinkie Pie and friends "follow that stagecoach!" S2E14.png Five main ponies chasing Applejack in a cart S2E14.png|Riding in a pegasus-drawn cart. Desert chase S2E14.png Applejack being told to pull over S2E14.png Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Twilight mad at Applejack S2E14.png Applejack that face S2E14.png|Rarity being prim and proper as always. Applejack not getting away S2E14.png Rarity listening S2E14.png|Rarity and Twilight listening to Applejack's explanation. Rarity she said can't S2E14.png|Well she said can't. Rarity what S2E14.png Rarity screaming S02E14.png Rarity catching Pinkie Pie S2E14.png|"Rarity! Catch me!" Rarity stuck with Pinkie Pie in the desert S2E14.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity on a Handcart 1 S2E14.png|A few hours later... Pinkie Pie and Rarity on a Handcart 2 S2E14.png Rarity when I S2E14.png|"When I get back..." Rarity get it Rainbow Dash S2E14.png|"You're gonna get it, Rainbow Dash!" Rarity puffed S02E14.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity on a Handcart 3 S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Twilight, Spike, And Rarity S2E15.png Rarity whatever S2E15.png|Whatever Spike. Twilight, Spike and Rarity dancing S2E15.png Flam and Rarity ecstatic S2E15.png|Rarity looks pretty ecstatic. Rarity near faint S2E15.png|Rarity nearly fainting. Rarity this just dreadful S2E15.png|"This is just dreadful!" Twilight and friends want to help S2E15.png Rarity of course S2E15.png|"Of course." Apple team S02E15.png Rarity lovely S2E15.png|"Lovely" Rarity horrid S2E15.png|"Horrid!" Rarity see weird S2E15.png|Rarity sees weird stuff happening. Rarity levitating apples onto cider press S2E15.png Pinkie offering cider S2E15.png Main six drinking cider S02E15.png Main 6 holding cider S2E15.png|Drinks for everypony! Read It and Weep Watching Rainbow Dash 1 S2E16.png Watching Rainbow Dash 2 S2E16.png Rarity, Twilight and Pinkie watching the sky S2E16.png Watching Rainbow Dash 3 S2E16.png Pinkie Pie Saying Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Rarity, Pinkie and Twilight staring and swaying S2E16.png Watching Rainbow Dash in awe S2E16.png Watching Rainbow Dash in awe 2 S2E16.png Pinkie Pie feeling sick with neck twisted S02E16.png Pinkie Pie eyes rolling S02E16.png Watching Rainbow Dash crash 1 S2E16.png Seeing Rainbow's Crash S2E16.png Watching Rainbow Dash crash 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash's blurry vision S2E16.png Ponies examine Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Main 5 surrounding Rainbow Dash's hospital bed S2E16.png Rainbow Dash disapointed S2E16.png Rainbow Dash in hospital S2E16.png Rarity hospital gowns S2E16.png|Rarity finds no fault in the hospital gowns. Rarity "they match the drapes" S2E16.png Rarity forced smile S2E16.png|Can't tell if Rarity's smile is a forced smile, hmm. Twilight thinking S02E16.png|Wonder what Twilight is up to. Twilight that will do S2E16.png Dash hiding under blanket S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being laughed at for not reading S2E16.png Rarity why a S2E16.png|"Why a good book is almost." Rarity as magnificent S2E16.png|"As magnificient." Rarity silk pajamas S2E16.png|"As silk pajamas." Rarity Sunday morning S2E16.png|"On a Sunday morning!" Others staring at Pinkie Pie S2E16.png Sweetheart calling S02E16.png Pinkie Pie Applejack and Rarity visiting Rainbow S2E16.png Rarity coming in S2E16.png|Rarity coming in to check on Rainbow Dash. Sweating Rainbow Dash "how's our patient doing today" S02E16.png Rarity eating that S2E16.png|Rainbow is going to eat that? Rarity don't mind S2E16.png|"Don't mind us Rainbow Dash." Applejack error S02E16.png Rainbow Dash dinner time S2E16.png Rarity Pinkie and Applejack watching S2E16.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack disgusted S2E16.png|Rarity shocked at seeing how Rainbow Dash is eating her meal. Rarity second thought S2E16.png|"Uh... on second thought." Rarity disgruntled at being woken up S2E16.png Rarity anypony heard S2E16.png|"Has anypony heard of beauty sleep?" Rarity and Fluttershy don't know what the ruckus is about S2E16.png|Yeah Rarity is not amused. Rarity frowning S2E16.png|Oh great Pinkie is here. Rarity care less S2E16.png|Rarity not caring much for Pinkie's antics. Rarity and Fluttershy S2E16.png|Looking simply radiant. Rainbow Dash confessing 3 S2E16.png Twilight guesses the book S2E16.png Fracas not ruckus 1 S2E16.png Fracas not ruckus 2 S2E16.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie friends 2 S2E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Rarity call Fluttershy S2E19.png|"Fluttershy!" Rarity you got S2E19.png|"You got to stop... Rarity such doormat S2E19.png|"Such a doormat." Rarity & Pinkie Pie really S2E19.png|Really... Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie and Rarity at Town Square S2E19.png Rarity see fall S2E19.png|Oh are you all right Fluttershy? Rarity pushover darling S2E19.png|"A pushover darling." Rarity using charm S2E19.png|When Rarity uses her charm the world rests well. Rarity "Well of course you can." S2E19.png|"Well of course you." Rarity nopony before S2E19.png|"Nopony ever called you handsome before?" Rarity ah well! S2E19.png|"Ah well they should!" Rarity how about S2E19.png|"How about flexing some of your muscles for me." Rarity easy come S2E19.png|Easy come. Rarity easy go S2E19.png|Easy go. Rarity cute smirk S2E19.png|That's how it's done Fluttershy. Rarity what else S2E19.png|"All right then, what else is on your list." Rarity & Pinkie Pie Always right S2E19.png|Everypony knows Rarity & Pinkie Pie are always right. Rarity walk away S2E19.png|"And just walk away!" Pinkie Pie Rarity Sugar Cube Corner S2E19.png Rarity carry yourself S2E19.png|"Certainly made a difference in the way you carry yourself!" Rarity truly are S2E19.png|"You truly are a whole new Fluttershy." Rarity shocked at New Fluttershy S2E19.png|Rarity shocked at the new Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie punch on head S2E19.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie see trouble S2E19.png|Rarity and Pinkie to witness some trouble. Rarity & Pinkie Pie uh oh! S2E19.png|Uh oh! Rarity & Pinkie Pie witness pain S2E19.png|Oh he's in a world of pain. Rarity and Pinkie look at attacked Royal Riff S2E19.png Rarity agrees S2E19.png|"Old Rarity agrees!" Globe Trotter "that's a shame" S2E19.png Rarity not end well S2E19.png|Oh it won't end well for him. Fluttershy blows her fuse at Globe Trotter S2E19.png Rarity make no sense S2E19.png|Fluttershy makes no sense. Pinkie Pie neck twist S02E19.png Rarity too far S2E19.png|"You have taken this a little too far!" Rarity confronting S02E19.png Rarity in tears NO! S2E19.png|If Rarity cries... I cry. Pinkie Pie defending Rarity S2E19.png Pinkie Pie "Fashion is her passion" S2E19.png|"Fashion is her passion." Rarity & Pinkie Pie in tears S2E19.png|How dare Fluttershy make Rarity and Pinkie Pie cry! Pinkie Pie and Rarity run away sobbing S2E19.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie knocking S2E19.png|Rarity knocking. Rarity asking Fluttershy S2E19.png|"Fluttershy, are you in there?" Rarity is she serious S2E19.png|Is she being serious? Rarity jab Pinkie Pie S2E19.png Rarity be quiet! S2E19.png|Quiet you! Rarity upset face S2E19.png|You're making me mad. Rarity covers Pinkie Pie's mouth S2E19.png Rarity Pinkie Fluttershy hug S2E19.png Rarity wide eyed S2E19.png|She did what!? Pinkie Pie Rarity S2E19.png Iron Will moves Rarity S2E19.png Rarity, Do something! S2E19.png|''Do something Pinkie!'' Iron Will Rarity Pinkie2 S2E19.png Rarity trying to reason with Iron Will S2E19.png|Iron Will isn't impressed Iron Will Rarity Pinkie S2E19.png|Rarity and Pinkie Pie, watching Iron Will coming. Iron Will leaves S02E19.png It's About Time Spike's dream "I made it for you" S2E20.png Rarity in Spike's dream S2E20.png Spike presents his ice cream house to Rarity S2E20.png Applejack and Rarity S2E20.png Rarity shall we do S2E20.png|"What ever shall we do Twilight!" Rarity how do we S2E20.png|"How do we stop..." Rarity what it is S2E20.png|"If we don't know what it is!" Rarity clean Applejack S2E20.png|Rarity wiping off cement on Applejack's mane. Rarity question face S2E20.png|Rarity is wondering how cutting off a lock of Pinkie's mane is supposed to help. Rarity removing leaves S2E20.png|Taking off some leaves. Rarity question face 2 S2E20.png|Still wondering how any of this going to save Equestria from disaster. Rarity feels shockwave S2E20.png|Rarity feeling the shockwave of a mighty roar. Rarity oh there's Twilight S2E20.png|Oh there's Twilight. Dragon Quest Rarity's subtle arrival S2E21.png|Rarity's usual subtlety Rarity with her less than drab camouflage S2E21.png Rarity Pomp & Circumstance S2E21.png|When Rarity makes an entrance, she makes a Rarity style entrance. Rarity nice an understatement S2E21.png|"Nice is an understatement!" Rarity camo dram S2E21.png|"Who said camouflage has to be drab." Rarity & Rainbow Dash catch ear S2E21.png|Rarity and Rainbow Dash catch ear of Pinkie. Everypony watching above undercover S2E21.png All with binoculars S2E21.png Undercover Twilight and Rarity watching S2E21.png|"Oh my, what a wonderful sight." Rarity and formidable S2E21.png|"And formidable." Rarity leave him alone S2E21.png|You leave him alone Rainbow Dash! Blueberry stains are no laughing matter! Rarity defending Spike S2E21.png Rarity and Spike S2E21.png Rarity stroking Spike's spine S2E21.png|Pretty cute scales, Spikey-Wikey Rarity You've got something S2E21.png Rarity smothering Spike S2E21.png|Rarity and her "Spikey-Wikey" Spike blushing S2E21.png Rarity make Spike Blush S2E21.png|Rarity making Spike blush... awww! Rarity admiring Spike's blush S2E21.png Spike is embarrassed S02E21.png Spike waddles away S2E21.png Watching Spike waddle away S2E21.png|"I hate to see him go, but I love to watch him leave." Rainbow and Rarity at the door S2E21.png Rarity and Rainbow Dash S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Dash and Rarity together S2E21.png|"An early start?" Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash Rarity Shocked S2E21.png Rarity agree with Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|"I really do have to agree with Rainbow Dash." Rarity don't want S2E21.png|"I don't want those big, ugly, nasty dragons..." Rarity shaking Spike's head S02E21.png|"To hurt one little scale on your cutsey-wutsey head!" Rarity & Rainbow Dash do something S2E21.png|"Do something!" Rarity stop him! S2E21.png|"Quick stop him!" Rarity hurry Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|Hurry Rainbow Dash! Rarity I suppose S2E21.png|"I suppose not." Rainbow Dash talking to Spike S2E21.png|"I still say you're nutty, but hey, I've done lots of nutty things." Twilight, Rarity and Spike looking at Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|"We know." Confident Spike leaving for his quest S02E21.png Rarity, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash waving goodbye S02E21.png|Rarity and her friends wave nervously to Spike. Rarity we're following S2E21.png|"We're following him right?" Rarity peeking in S2E21.png|Rarity taking a little peek. Rarity he'll get clobbered! S2E21.png|"He'll get clobbered!" Rarity worried for Spike S2E21.png|Worried. Rarity & Rainbow Dash hear Twilight S2E21.png|Huh!? Dragonchallenger S2E21.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash might as well S2E21.png|Sigh... might as well. Twilight, Rainbow and Rarity dismayed S2E21.png Rarity worries about Spike S2E21.png|"Spikey-Wikey is going..." Rarity to stay S2E21.png|"To stay with these awful dragons." Rarity forever! S2E21.png|"FOREVER!!!!?" Rarity ruining fabulous S2E21.png|"And you're ruining my fabulous costume!" Rainbow Dash help Spike S2E21.png|Good thing Rainbow wants to help Spike. Spike telling the dragons S2E21.png Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow Dash in fighting stance S02E21.png|"Nopony touches our little Spikey-Wikey but us!... Wait..." Rarity standing S2E21.png Rarity into fashion S2E21.png|"I'm more into fashion." Rarity angry S2E21.png|"But I'll..." Rarity the fierce!! S2E21.png|"RIP YOU TO PIECES!!" Twilight Rainbow Rarity in a fighting stance S2E21.png Spike telling the dragons S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Rarity Spike running away S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Rarity Spike escaped S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Dash Rarity S2E21.png Spike with Family S2E21.png|Rarity hugging her Spikey-Wikey. Main six photo with Spike pasted on S2E21.png Ponyville Confidential Rarity sewing S2E23.png|Rarity is pretty busy sewing at the moment. Rarity notice Sweetie Belle S2E23.png|Rarity taking notice of Sweetie Belle. Rarity he-he S2E23.png|Rarity with a lot of big feathers. Rarity get fabrics S2E23.png|Rarity just getting some fabrics. Rarity using magic S2E23.png Rarity not a care S2E23.png|Not a care in the world. Rarity falling to the floor S2E23.png Rarity on the floor S2E23.png Rarity had a fall S2E23.png|Rarity had a small fall. Rarity seeing saddlebag S2E23.png Rarity she raised S2E23.png|"Oh Sweetie Belle! Was she..." Rarity catch sight S2E23.png|Oh what's this? Rarity picking up saddlebag with magic S2E23.png Rarity opening saddlebag S2E23.png Rarity curious S2E23.png|Curiosity is getting the best of Rarity. Rarity ting S2E23.png|*Ting* Rarity sly smirk S2E23.png|I know what Rarity is thinking. Rarity with opened saddlebag S2E23.png Rarity with opened saddlebag 2 S2E23.png Rarity being curious S2E23.png|Rarity is tempted to see what you have in your bag, Sweetie Belle. Rarity pushing saddlebag away S2E23.png Rarity so much fun S2E23.png|"Oh but its so much fun, Rarity." Rarity charging to saddlebag S2E23.png Rarity reading S2E23.png Rarity laughing S2E23.png Rarity Laughing S02E23.png Rarity smile S2E23.png|"Gum on their bum"!" Sweetie Belle seeing Rarity reading newspaper S2E23.png Rarity putting newspaper back in saddlebag S2E23.png Rarity big grin S2E23.png Rarity hiding the bag S2E23.png Rarity hiding the bag again S2E23.png Sweetie hits Rarity's horn S2E23.png Sweetie Belle mad S2E23.png Sweetie Belle angry at Rarity S2E23.png Rarity excited finding newspaper S2E23.png Rarity "ohhing" at newspaper S2E23.png|"This Gabby Gums column is so funny!" Rarity wants to borrow newspaper S2E23.png Rarity speaking to Sweetie Belle S2E23.png Rarity hey wait S2E23.png|Why is Sweetie Belle going somewhere like she has something to hide. Rarity "harmless gossip" S2E23.png|Never thought of the day in which Rarity looks like she's lying. Main ponies in spa S02E23.png Rainbow Dash latest news S2E23.png The great and powerful Trixie's Secrets reaveled! S2E23.png Rainbow Dash eating S2E23.png Rainbow Dash happy S2E23.png Rainbow Dash hooficure S2E23.png Rarity "harmless gossip" S2E23.png|Rarity!? Are you lying? Pinkie Pie in the tub S2E23.png Pinkie Pie reaching out newspaper S2E23.png Pony and dragon spa treatment S2E23.png Rarity & Lotus S2E23.png Rarity relaxed S2E23.png|Rarity enjoying some R&R. Rainbow Dash doing here S2E23.png|You'll going to love this Rainbow. Rarity & Lotus ok then S2E23.png|Ok...that wasn't necessary Rainbow. Applejack pointing S2E23.png Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S2E23.png Rarity everpony please S2E23.png|"Everypony please." Twilight Rarity and Fluttershy all lies S2E23.png|"It's all lies!" Fluttershy embarrassed S2E23.png Fluttershy hiding from the others when they found out she uses extensions S2E23.png|Wait... DID she? Pinkie Pie reading S2E23.png Pinkie Pie is about to cry S2E23.png|"It's true!" Pinkie Pie's tear fountain "It's true! I do have a problem!" S02E23.png|"I have a problem!" Rarity looking through the newspaper S2E23.png Rarity "It's no big deal" S2E23.png Rarity looking at a news ad S2E23.png Rarity reading her entry S2E23.png|Headline: The Drama Queen Diaries!? Rarity gasp S2E23.png|I'll destroy her! Rarity reading newspaper closely S2E23.png Rarity 'How did they get my private diary?' S2E23.png|How did they get my private diary!? Rarity hear Twilight S2E23.png|Rarity listens to Twilight as she explains that maybe Sweetie Belle knows Gabby-Gums Rarity piecing together S2E23.png|Rarity piecing together at what Twilight may be implying. Rarity gasp knowing S2E23.png|Gasp! Rarity knows S2E23.png|Oh no she didn't. Rarity my own sister S2E23.png|"My own sister will never associate with someone as beastly as Gabby-Gums!" Rarity defend sister S2E23.png|Rarity defending Sweetie Belle. Rarity why S2E23.png|"Why!" Rarity she's the S2E23.png|"She's the..." Rarity most innocent S2E23.png|"Most innocent, most lovely!" Rarity's discovery S2E23.png|Well... Sweetie Belle was all of the above until Rarity found her diary in Sweetie Belle's bag. Rarity most evil S2E23.png|"MOST EVIL PONY!" Rarity in Equestria S2E23.png|"In Equestria!" Rarity how can S2E23.png|"How can my own sister..." Rarity steal my S2E23.png|"Steal my private diary!" Rarity sister be S2E23.png|"How can my own sister..." Rarity be Gabby-Gums S2E23.png|"Be Gabby-Gums." Rarity shadow S2E23.png|I'm coming for you, Sweetie Belle. Rarity kicking door S2E23.png|''Falcon kick''! Rarity at the door S2E23.png|"Et tu... Rarity pointing S2E23.png|...Gabby Gums?" Rarity showing newspaper and her diary to Sweetie Belle S2E23.png Sweetie Belle discovered S2E23.png Rarity with her diary S2E23.png Rarity to read S2E23.png|"For all the world to read!" Rarity scolding Sweetie Belle S2E23.png Sweetie Belle explaining to Rarity S2E23.png Sweetie Belle with Rarity S2E23.png Rarity your destiny S2E23.png|"Is your destiny?" Scootaloo with a newspaper S2E23.png MMMystery on the Friendship Express Applejack and Rarity helping too S2E24.png Main 6 carrying the cake into safety S2E24.png Main 6 and Big McIntosh in front of train S2E24.png|Get it... in? Pinkie Pie thanking friends for getting the cake to the train S2E24.png Rarity just lovely S2E24.png|"I'm sure the festivites will be just lovely." Rarity gets jabbed S2E24.png|Rarity getting elbowed by Applejack. Rarity hey! S2E24.png|Hey! Why did you do that!? Rarity oww! S2E24.png|Ow! Main 6 - group 'Mmmm' S2E24.png|Mmmm! Applejack tongue out S2E24.png|Applejack sure do love them MMMMs. Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy looking forward to the MMM S2E24.png Eclairs shining S2E24.png Ponies see moose S2E24.png Rarity "MMM?" S2E24.png|"Mmm?" Pinkie Pie still blocking the entrance S2E24.png Rarity & the rest near laughs S2E24.png|You know Rarity wants to laugh. Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight and Fluttershy S2E24.png Rainbow pointing at Pinkie S2E24.png Pinkie with the likely suspects on the train S2E24.png Crowd gasping S2E24.png Rarity, Fluttershy & Griffon chef S2E24.png|Rarity looks nice with the way her mane covers her right eye. Rarity & group gasp S2E24.png|*Gasp!* My mane is in front of my eye. Rarity rather in tuxedo S2E24.png|"Although you will look rather damper in a tuxedo!" Flattered Joe S2E24.png Rarity & Fluttershy craving éclairs S2E24.png|Rarity looking at these delectable éclairs and why are they glowing? Rarity & group gasp again S2E24.png|Rarity just looks really good with her mane covering her eye. Twilight's deduction S2E24.png Twilight Sparkle "In the envelope" S2E24.png Rarity slamming into the wall S2E24.png|No so great escape... Lost eyelash S2E24.png|What's on the painting? Rarity exposed S2E24.png|Rarity is exposed. Rarity mane shot S2E24.png|A clear shot of Rarity's mighty fine hair style. Rarity is it a crime S2E24.png|"Is it a crime..." Rarity not to S2E24.png|"Why I think it is a crime not to." Rarity flinch S2E24.png|Flinching as her hair is lifted away from her eye. Rarity I'm guilty S2E24.png|"Fine, I'm guilty!!" Rarity dramatic pose S2E24.png|Pose for dramatic effect. Rarity they're looking S2E24.png|They're all looking right? Rarity oh and I S2E24.png|"Oh and I..." Rarity took bite S2E24.png|"Took a bite out of the cake." Rarity you mad S2E24.png|You mad Twilight? Rarity hear Rainbow Dash confess S2E24.png|Rarity see's Rainbow make her confession. Rarity "sound so delectable" S02E24.png|"You just made it sound so...delectable" Rarity smile S2E24.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash eye to eye S2E24.png|Rarity eye to eye with Rainbow Dash. Rarity meant to S2E24.png|"I meant to take..." Rarity ladylike bite S2E24.png|"A little ladylike bite." Fluttershy was so good S2E24.png|Of course it was good Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash dove in S2E24.png Rarity terribly sorry S2E24.png|"Terribly sorry." Rainbow Dash sorry Pinkie S2E24.png Pinkie with Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow S2E24.png Pinkie Pie 'case is finally solved' S2E24.png Pinkie Pie jumping S2E24.png Pinkie Pie climbing across her friends S2E24.png Rarity crossed eyed S2E24.png|Rarity went cross-eyed. Princess Celestia walking to the dessert S2E24.png Pinkie Pie taking a huge bite S2E24.png Everypony staring at Pinkie Pie S2E24.png|With Rarity's size, she's obviously farther back than Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie gets fat S2E24.png|Or...not? Everypony laughing S2E24.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Main 6 having a picnic S02E25.png Fluttershy and Rarity enjoy the weather S02E25.png Rarity it is gorgeous S2E25.png|"It is gorgeous out!" Main 6 having a picnic 2 S02E25.png Spike finally there S2E25.png Ponies looking at Spike S2E25.png Fluttershy Rarity Pinkie Pie listening S2E25.png Fluttershy Rarity and Pinkie smiling at picnic S2E25.png|Fluttershy is happy her bird choir will preform at the wedding Pinkie Pie flipping out S2E25.png|Pinkie excited she gets to plan the reception Pinkie Pie excited S2E25.png Pinkie PieHappyS2E25.png Rarity what? S2E25.png Rarity cross-eyed S2E25.png Rarity derps out S02E25.png|Derp moment of the season? Yes. Rarity falling Fluttershy reaching S2E25.png|Rarity after hearing, that she will be designing dresses for the wedding Rarity astonished by the task she has been handed S2E25.png Rarity in bliss S02E25.png Twilight reading invitation S2E25.png|Twilight reading her letter, while the rest listen Twilight paralyzed with surprise S2E25.png What's a B.B.B.F.F? S2E25.png Oh, that's a B.B.B.F.F! S2E25.png The others worry S02E25.png Twilight expresses her concerns S02E25.png Twilight Sparkle and Main 5 in sky song effect S02E25.png Twilight Sparkle walking away S2E25.png Rarity what! S2E25.png|Twilight said what!? Rarity this straight S2E25.png|"So let me get this straight?" Rarity of royal guard S2E25.png|"But a captain of the royal guard!" Twilight guess we are S2E25.png|Twilight can't ignore Rarity's cuteness. Rarity swrooning S2E25.png|Rarity is losing herself to bliss. Twilight way ahead S2E25.png|Good thing Twilight has a pillow for Rarity. Rarity happy faint S2E25.png|Only Rarity can pull off the cutest of Faints. Everypony excited about the wedding S2E25.png Rarity,Spike,&Fluttershy S2E25.png Rarity beaming S2E25.png|Rarity smiling at Spike's question. Twilight's friends laughing S2E25.png Twilight looking through window S2E25.png Passing through forcefield S2E25.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash amazed S2E25.png|Rarity amazed that she just passed through a force field. Applejack and Rainbow Dash getting off the train S2E25.png Rarity bring out strange S2E25.png|"Royal weddings do bring out the strangest ponies." Pinkie Pie about to sneeze S2E25.png Pinkie Pie sneezing confetti S2E25.png Pinkie walking out from train S2E25.png The main 5 ponies worried about Twilight S2E25.png Rarity sewing S2E25.png Twilight walking S2E25.png Rarity in front of Cadance S2E25.png Rarity and Cadance S2E25.png Rarity an honor S2E25.png|"Let me just start by saying what an honor it is to play a role in such a momentous occasion." Cadance looking at her dress S2E25.png Rarity smiling with Pride S2E25.png|Rarity smiling at her perfect creation. While Princess Cadance...well she's thinking of something. Cadance not pleased with the results of her dress S2E25.png Rarity maintains cool S2E25.png|Amazing how Rarity maintains her cool upon hearing Princess's Cadance suggestions for the gown. Rarity with notebook S2E25.png Cadance with the other dresses S2E25.png Rarity quick notice S2E25.png|Rarity only takes quick notice of Twilight's words. Twilight 'maybe her name should be Princess Demandy-pants' S2E25.png Canterlot at nighttime S2E25.png Twilight's friends surprised S2E25.png Rarity what ever S2E25.png|"Twilight, whatever are you talking about?" Rarity absolute gem S2E25.png|"Cadance is an absolute gem!" Twilight so demanding S2E25.png|"She was so demanding!" Rarity of course she was S2E25.png|"Well of course she is." Rarity why shouldn't she S2E25.png|"Why shouldn't she expect..." Rarity expect very best S2E25.png|"the very best on her wedding day!" Fluttershy talking S2E25.png Spike and Pinkie playing with figurines S2E25.png Rarity get married S2E25.png|"The princess is about to get married." Rarity be displaying S2E25.png|"I'm sure any negative behavior she might be displaying..." Rarity result of nerves S2E25.png|"Is simply the result of nerves." Twilight excuse me S2E25.png|Oh dear. Rarity hear rant S2E25.png|Rarity is listening to Twilight rant about Princess Cadance. Applejack talking to Twilight S2E25.png Twilight "not being possessive" S2E25.png Twilight with hooves on the table S2E25.png Twilight "taking it out on Cadance" S2E25.png Twilight "you're all just too" S2E25.png Twilight "caught up in your wedding planning" S2E25.png Twilight slamming the table S2E25.png|Scared about Twilight's burst of anger Twilight angry 2 S2E25.png Main 5 ponies all dressed up S2E25.png|Bridesmaid Rarity. Applejack 'love love love' S2E25.png Rarity working hard & everything S2E25.png Rainbow 'all that aerodynamic' S2E25.png Rarity off to fix dress S2E25.png|"I'll see what I can do." Rarity help Rainbow Dash S2E25.png|Rarity taking Rainbow Dash to her work spot to make some adjustments. Twilight's friends walking on red carpet S2E25.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash wink S2E25.png Rarity and Rainbow Dash giggling S2E25.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash were not S2E25.png Cadance walking on red carpet S2E25.png Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png Everypony looking S2E25.png Twilight is ready to confront Cadance S2E25.png Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie S2E25.png Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie S2E25.png Twilight accuses Cadance S02E25.png Princess Celestia are you serious S2E25.png|Rarity is wide eyed with wonder. Twilight mean grin S2E25.png Cadance running away S2E25.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash shocked! S2E25.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash can't believe S2E25.png Twilight's friends shocked S2E25.png Shining Armor cuts off Twilight S02E25.png Twilight is miserable S02E25.png Twilight's friends leaving Twilight S2E25.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash gasp! S2E26.png|That can't be who I think it is! Rainbow Applejack and Rarity bridesmaids S2E26.png|"Are you kidding me?" Wedding sham S02E26.png Applejack don't understand S2E26.png|Rarity surprised that Applejack does not understand. Applejack be two S2E26.png|Rarity just looking on. Rarity freak out S2E26.png|The bright green light is scary! Rarity sees weird queen S2E26.png|Rarity see's some weird stuff going on. Main 6 tend to Celestia S02E26.png Main six determination S02E26.png Rarity about to drop the dresses S2E26.png Rarity embarrassed while holding dress S2E26.png|What? I worked hard on these! Main 6 running S2E26.png Changelings looking at main 6 running S2E26.png Main 6 S2E26.png Twilight go go S2E26.png|Time to run! Changelings trying to attack main 6 S2E26.png Rarity bump into S2E26.png|Bumping into Applejack. Rarity oh c'mon S2E26.png|Rarity a tad upset at Applejack. Main 6 facing the changelings S2E26.png|The main 6 is facing a big problem here. Main six surrounded S02E26.png Doppelgangers 1 S02E26.png Doppelgangers 2 S02E26.png Main 6 surrounded by clones S02E26.png Main 6 ready to fight S2E26.png Main 6 ready to fight 2 S2E26.png Changeling as Rarity S2E26.png Rarity attack S02E26.png|Rarity PUNCH! Main 6 kicking changelings S02E26.png Main 6 defeated Changelings S02E26.png Twilight Applejack Rarity not good S02E26.png Main 6 bt rock and hard place S02E26.png|Surrounded on all sides Twilight surrounded S2E26.png|Any ideas Twilight? Main 6 captured by Changelings S02E26.png Twilight and friends looking at Chrysalis S2E26.png|Well, if it isn't the leader of mane 6, Twilight Sparkle. Chrysalis taunts the ponies S02E26.png Twilight hoof slap S02E26.png|Twilight does not like being touched. Rarity & Twilight witness love S2E26.png|Rarity is going to bear witness to the power of love. Main 6 glad S2E26.png|If only Rarity noticed that little detail on the floor. Rarity bright light S2E26.png|Sure is bright all right. Cadance and Shining Armor S02E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor reunited S2E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor embrace S02E26.png Princess Cadance looking in Rarity's mirror S2E26.png|You look beautiful Rarity & Princess Cadance yay! S2E26.png|YAY! Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Celestia with other ponies S2E26.png Rarity with tears S2E26.png|Rarity teary-eyed. Rarity about to wipe tears S2E26.png Rarity wiping tears S2E26.png Applejack putting hat on S2E26.png Applejack making a face S2E26.png Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png Main 6, Spike and Celestia S2E26.png Main 6 and Spike looking at Celestia S2E26.png Luna arriving at party S2E26.png Princess Luna did I miss S2E26.png|Princess Luna, where have you been? Twilight and Pinkie S2E26.png Pinkie Pie grin S2E26.png The crowd S2E26.png Party time S02E26.png Rarity dance S2E26.png|Rarity has some moves. Wedding dance S2E26.png Photo of Rarity and Fancypants S02E26.png|Rarity meets Fancy Pants again. Rarity shove S02E26.png Rarity bulldozer S02E26.png|Out of my way! Psycho Rarity S02E26.png|Nopony dreams of being a bride like Rarity. Rarity and annoyed ponies S02E26.png|Often forgetting other mares wish to be brides too. Rarity levitating the bouquet S2E26.png|Heh-heh! Just got the flower bouquet first. Spike on Pinkie Pie S2E26.png Spike sees you S2E26.png| Spike : "hey Rarity you know what I'm thinking..." Rarity & Rainbow Dash whatever S2E26.png|Whatever Spike. Overdue bachelor party S02E26.png|Laughing at the end of a great wedding. |index}}